Seeing Past
by justlisten2me
Summary: Yuki has been finding little things about Kyo that he didn't notice before. Now what was wrong with the baka neko? NOT yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: don't kill me; this is my first fanfic ever. Constructive criticism is definitely needed. And there is probably a bunch of grammar and spelling mistakes; if you want to you can point them out. I just hope I get at least one review oo;; Anyways, thank you! And as I said before, this is NOT, I repeat, NOT yaoi. I don't think it's going to be romance at all. Sorry!

Disclaimer: If I owned this it wouldn't be a manga or anime. I do NOT own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 1:

Sunlight streamed through the window, hitting a sleeping teen in his bed. He shifted slightly and slowly opened an eye… and then the other. What he saw made him jump out of bed with his black hair flying, clamber into his school uniform, and hurry down the stairs. Yuki Sohma has left the room! A digital clock blinked the time: 7:30am. Yuki had overslept.

Yuki could hear the clatter of bowls on the kitchen table and sped up. He slowed as he neared the kitchen. Shigure sat reading the newspaper, reading glasses slipping off the end of his nose.

"Good morning, Yuki-san," piped Tohru.

"Good morning," replied Yuki. He started to eat as Shigure exclaimed, "Ooo! Just lovely, my little flower! Wonderful! I would love to--" _Bonk!_ Shigure examined his new extra head on his already large head... ouch.

Then Yuki noticed that something was different. Something was missing. There wasn't the normal two bumps on Shigure's head... nor the normal loud voices... Somthing was definitely missing. And then it dawned on him. Where was that baka neko?

As if they all had thought the same exact thing at the same exact time, all three asked, "Where's Kyo?" (with the exception of Yuki who voice, "Where's the neko?"). Tohru looked around the room, spinning until she felt dizzy. Shigure looked contemplative then spoke:

"Maybe he found a girl and stole away in the night. Oh, beautiful, teen love! See how it blossoms! How I would give to be him!"

"Eek! What if he's lost or, even worse, hurt?" Tohru wrung her hands in worry.

"He can take care of himself," humphed Yuki.

This didn't help at all. Tohru was on the verge of tears, but Shigure said, "No, no. Don't worry. I'll look for him. He can't be far. Yes, Shigure will make _everything_ better! You guys should leave for school or else you'll be late and we wouldn't want 'the prince' to have a tardy, now would we!"

"Oh, no! Yuki let's go!"

"Yes. That baka is fine," but why did he have a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, like he wasn't noticing something. Something… important. Oh, whatever. He had to get to school and so Yuki pushed the thought away.

When Yuki and Tohru were out the door and heading for school, Shigure sighed. He dropped his façade, concern written all over his face. "I better make some phone calls…"

A/N: So there it is! Heheh. Well, I hope it was okay. It's kinda short, dontcha think? But the next chappie will be longer, I promise. Please, please review! Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N before the A/N: D okay. I would have updated a few days ago, butunfortunately,it took me forever to login to my account. So sad. The one below this is from... Wednesday. I've had it ready this whole time.

A/N: Thank you soo much for all the reviews! I thank Klove0511 for the tips. I had an earlier draft that contained that stuff… but iono what happened. Thanks Obob for pointing that out. Sorry. Well, this one's a little longer, as I promised. And it starts out kinda humorous… (didn't mean for it to… _and_ I can't write fight scenes) but hopefully, it'll get better as I continue. oo;;

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious; if I owned Fruits Basket you wouldn't buy it cuz I can't draw at all… and then I'd be broke…

Chapter 2:

Yuki slipped through the house's front door to be greeted by Shigure speaking to someone while he sipped green tea. "… Yes, and then Aya said, ' That's not a … that's a …!" and I was like, ' Aya that's not possible!" and he said, ' of course it is…' He explained his reasoning… you _do_ know that he's very good at persuasion, not that I should say anything… then it dawned on me after some consideration… … and then… It was sooo funny! And, and … Oh, hi Yuki!" The visitor turned, and Yuki stared at Hatori. Why was _he_ here?

"Would you like to hear the story from the beginning? Huh huh huh?" said Shigure, butting into Yuki's thoughts.

"NO!" yelled Yuki, hastily.

"Aww! But you're missing out on the—"

"That's enough, Shigure." Hatori glared at Shigure, and Shigure glared back. He continued, "Hello, Yuki. Well, I guess I should be leaving. Call me if Kyo doesn't arrive soon." And with that, Hatori left.

"BYE, HATORI!" shouted Shigure, "Now, where's Tohru?"

"She went with Hana and Uo to the mall and grocery store. It'll give her something to do other than fretting."

"Ah. Will she be back to make dinner? Or else, I'll have to cook… and you _know_ that I'll burn everything in sight. Burned rice, burned vegetables, burned fruit (OO), burned chicken, burned yams, burned bread, burned tomatoes… are tomatoes fruits or veggies? Anyways, burned…"

"Shigure! SHUT UP!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down."

Yuki walked up the stairs and entered his room to do his homework. Shigure tried to stimulate his brain with more tea so he could attempt to write the next chapter of his book. It was very hard to do so when his editor might barge in at any moment and kill him… 'Scary,' he thought, 'Very scary.'

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO

Tohru arrived at home and started dinner. The yummy smells wafted up, out the kitchen door, up the stairs, through the door, and into Yuki's room. Mmmmmm. It smelled heavenly. Yuki followed his nose, bumping into Shigure on the way who had drool dribbling down from his mouth. The writer's jaw dropped at the sight of the food.

The food sat waiting on the table, but no one dared start eating. Kyo hadn't arrived home yet. All of a sudden, a sliding noise echoed throughout the entire house, and Kyo appeared with his hair slightly ruffled.

"Where have you been, Kyo?" questioned Tohru.

"Erm… around. In the woods walking…" stuttered Kyo.

"The _whole_ day?" Yuki looked at him with doubt reflecting in his unmoving eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you're back! Let's eat dinner!" Tohru seemed satisfied with Kyo's answer. Yuki suspiciously glanced at the orange-haired teen for a few seconds before turning away.

Dinner was eaten in silence. Kyo stared at his meal, not really eating anything. He picked up his chopsticks until he winced and dropped them. Kyo startled everyone by hurriedly standing.

"Gomen. I'm not that hungry."

As he started to walk away, Yuki stomped over, obviously irritated.

"What is wrong with you!" he exclaimed.

"None of your business."

"BAKA!"

The second after he had uttered that one word, Kyo lashed out. Kyo tried to punch Yuki, but Yuki instinctively dodged it and began his own flurry of punches and kicks. Kyo succeeded in punching his opponent slightly, even if it was only a graze. It would still leave a mark. Kyo stumbled and realized he was only about a foot away from the rice paper door. _Boom! _He flew through the door and landed outside; he hadn't even noticed that they had moved their fight at least twenty feet from their starting point.

"MY HOUSE!" cried Shigure, "NOOOOOOOOO! kneels on ground then points finger Both of you fix it NOW!"

Kyo pushed himself up with the help of his hands, flinching in the process. He reluctantly started to repair the broken door. Yuki noticed that he was being very clumsy. Kyo kept fumbling with the paper and string. Waiit a second. Was it the light or did his finger look a little… out of place? Crooked? Bent the wrong way? Nope, it probably _was _the light because Kyo just continued what he was doing with only determination present on his face. When had he seen him so into something? Hmmm…

Yuki kneeled down and helped Kyo with the door. He didn't acknowledge the presence of Shigure who was standing there speechless upon seeing them get straight to work without a fight. Yuki and Kyo worked diligently until the door was completed. Kyo went straight to bed without a glance back. Tohru gave Yuki a small snack before heading upstairs herself. They were all tired, and a lot had happened.

A/N: Yuki notices A LOT of things…I had all these thoughts in my head, and I couldn't get them out exactly how I wanted them to be. But I hope it's okay. I read over it a few times. However, I found that when I write it makes sense to me but apparently not to others. And I'm making this up as I go so if you have _any _ideas at all feel welcome to tell me. Thank you!


End file.
